


Warm Me Up

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus share a moment on a cold, snowy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was " baby it’s cold outside ." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

_Warm Me Up_

Hermione watched the snow fall through the large bedroom window.

"Come back to bed," Severus grumbled, shifting under the sheets. "It's cold without you."

She glanced over her shoulder and looked at her lover. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to warm you up."

Severus held up the duvet, allowing Hermione to slide under. Her naked body pressed up against his and she immediately let out a shiver. "Severus, why are you so cold?"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck. "Thin blood." He kissed her again. "Now come on, Hermione, warm me up."

She obliged.


End file.
